Pulsation
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Un homme se réveille dans un endroit, mais il ignore où, quand et pourquoi. Il y a juste ce visage... /Kdo pour... vous tous, en particulier les inconnus/


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: PULSE WRIGGLING back TO the world  
Genre: Heero/Duo, très romanchiku, le reste à voir (personne ne meurt;))  
Disclaimer: Sauf le texte, rien n'est à moi  
Note de l'auteur :** ¤quand l'auteur fait une apoptose cérébrale...¤ Surprise ! C'est encore moi aujourd'hui ! ****M****e demandez pas d'où ça sort, ça, j'en sais rien****, c'est sorti tout seul**** et pour une fois je m'en plains pas ****:D

* * *

**

**PULSE WRIGGLING back TO the world**

Je pourrai crier, personne ne m'entendrait. Pas ici, dans ce vide infini. Dans cette pénombre aveuglante. Dans ce silence assourdissant. Dans cette angoisse perpétuelle. Dans ce vertige obsessionnel.

J'aimerai crier, mais je n'ai plus de voix. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je suffoque, les yeux grand ouverts sur du néant, perdu dans cet espace creux. Je n'ai plus d'air que je peux respirer. Je ne respire plus. Je reste en apnée. L'absence de tout m'enveloppe, me froisse, me déchire, me broie, me dépasse, m'attire de plus en plus profond dans l'ivresse, la désillusion et l'amnésie.

Pas de froid. Pas de chaud. Je suis paralysé par ce cauchemar sans fin ni commencement, pétrifié comme une gargouille sur une vieille cathédrale dans laquelle plus personne ne vient, tétanisé par ce désert hurlant de nécrose.

De mes mains je touche le non-être, j'attrape des objets invisibles et inexistants. De mes bras je brasse et j'enlace autour de moi. La bulle dans laquelle je flottais s'est éclatée. Je ne tombe pas. Je reste en suspension. Il n'y a pas de sens ici, pas de direction, pas de chemin, pas de porte, pas d'ouverture, pas de pause, pas de discontinuité. Tout est noir, flou, nébuleux. Il n'y a rien, et je ne suis probablement pas plus que ça non plus.

Les paradoxes me chantent une berceuse rétrograde pour que je m'endorme. Des monceaux de malaises filandreux essayent de me faire fermer les yeux. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont ouverts? Je suis effrayé, je regarde partout… sans rien voir. Il n'y a pas plus de vie ici que dans l'univers loin de la Terre, et même moins. Je suis emprisonné par ma paranoïa, ma propre folie, et si je sors d'ici, je crains ne plus vouloir et pouvoir dormir.

C'est comme un tourbillon, une vague d'un océan de peur qui nous noie. Brûlure sans douleur. En voulant voir mon reflet à travers un miroir, il se brise avant que je n'aie aperçu mon image. Ma peine explose dans ma tête. C'est l'anarchie dans mes idées. Dans mon passé. Ai-je un passé? Je ne sais même pas si tout cela est vrai, est présent. Je me laisse sans le vouloir me projeter dans l'éclipse de ma vie.

Je jette un coup d'œil entre mes doigts. Est-ce que je vis? Ou suis-je mort? Est-ce que le petit point lumineux là bas est une vision? Il parait loin, je ne sais pas si je m'y approche, si je m'y éloigne ou si je reste où je suis. Est-ce la sortie? A quoi ressemble le monde réel? Est-ce que j'ai un corps? De quoi suis-je fais? Je tends la main vers le point, et le cache. Il est toujours là quand je la retire. Je ne peux pas l'attraper. Je ne peux pas le ramener vers moi. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je n'espère même plus. Je ne sais plus ce qu'est l'espoir.

Je n'entends rien. Des fois des acouphènes résonnent dans mes oreilles et dans ma tête, et disparaissent d'un coup. Le silence ici n'est pas comme le silence d'avant. Il n'y a aucun son ici, aucune onde. Je ne sais plus si je veux mourir ou survivre de cette perdition. Je ne sais plus de quoi ma vie était faite. Je ne sais plus mon âge.

Je commence à ressembler à ce rien qui m'étouffe.

Un hiatus s'est introduit en moi.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Depuis toujours? Ou encore plus longtemps?

Combien de temps vient-il de se passer?

Est-ce qu'il y a une notion du temps ici?

Et là, combien de temps s'est-il encore écoulé?

Aucune odeur, aucun gaz, aucune substance. La neurasthénie fourmille partout. Je me débats, je me tords, je lutte contre l'exacerbation et l'ankylose. L'univers semble rendre toute matière une émanation lugubre. Dans mes yeux vitreux miroite un spectre qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Qui me vole tout sentiment, qui me prend tout, en me laissant le pire. Des visages cadavériques défilent dans mon âme, comme des épines qui me transpercent la peau. Des visages sans noms, sans yeux, sans bouche, sans nez, vides, avec des expressions inquiétantes. Et sans le savoir, je sombre.

Je regrette le bruit du papier que l'on froisse, du feu qui crépite, de l'eau que l'on verse. Je regrette la tristesse des ciels gris, pendant les mi-saisons. Les bourgeons qui naissent trop tôt après l'hiver, et qui gèlent. Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel quand il pleut et que le soleil perce les nuages. Le bruit d'une aspirine qui se dissout dans un verre d'eau. La saveur sucrée et acide d'une fraise. Je regrette la senteur de ta peau. La solitude omniprésente de mes nuits avec toi. La moiteur de ton corps engourdi le matin à ton réveil. La volupté d'un coup de pinceau d'une esquisse à l'encre de Chine. La pureté d'un nouveau-né qui ignore encore tout et qui comprend petit à petit qu'il vit. L'inconscience du danger.

Parce que tout cela, je le sentais, je le ressentais, je le touchais, je l'entendais, je le goûtais, je le voyais.

Parce que je me suis perdu, et que j'ai perdu toutes ces choses.

Parce que le chaos gagne mes esprits déjà troublés, et que bientôt, il n'y aura plus de barrière entre mon être et ce néant.

Je suis la proie de la confusion, de l'obscurité et de l'insipidité.

L'irrésolu me perce, un déferlement de morosité m'ensevelit, la frénésie du désir de démenassions me quitte.

La douleur de la défaite et de l'abandon me submerge, tout à coup je me sens vide aussi.

Je me sens vide, et j'oublie… j'oublie tout…

O--O--O

O--O--O

-Vous croyez qu'il est conscient?

-Envoyez un stimulus.

-Il réagit?

-Oui.

-Ses yeux regardent ailleurs maintenant.

-Il nous entend.

-Il nous voit?

-Probablement.

_Des formes…_

-Sa tension est de 8,1. Son cœur bat à 37 pulsations par minutes.

-C'est toujours trop peu.

-Mais il ne souffre pas de bradycardie. Cela doit être normal.

-38, maintenant.

-Les proches ont été prévenus.

-Quand?

-Il y a quelques heures. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Nous en avons finit avec lui de toute façon.

-40 pulsations par minutes. Tension de 8,2.

-Mais s'il fait une rechute? Hier encore ils étaient très bas et réguliers.

-Il n'y a pratiquement aucun risque. Cela fait depuis dix-huit heures qu'il semble avoir reprit connaissance. Il n'y a pas de changement. Son état est stable.

_Le temps…_

-La garde restera continuelle.

-La perfusion est bientôt terminée. Il faut la changer.

-Messieurs, madame?

-Oui?

-Monsieur Yuy est là, il attend à l'accueil.

-Très bien. Nous y allons. S'il vous plait, notez les améliorations.

-Il faudra reprendre sa tension dans une heure.

-Les doses de morphines doivent-elles être modifiées?

-Non. Nous verront cela dans vingt-quatre heures.

_Je me réveille…_

_… alors que je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être endormi…_

_…tout est trouble…_

_… il y a de la lumière…_

_… du bruit…_

_… de l'agitation…_

_… tout se précipite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…_

_… où je suis…_

_… ce que je fais, ce que j'ai fais…_

_… ce qu'il y avait avant…_

_… et pendant…_

_… je sais que maintenant, je ne m'endormirai plus comme ça… mais pourquoi?_

_Quelle est cette certitude que je serais conscient de la suite?_

_Quelle est cette incertitude __de cet __«__avant__»__ et de ce __«__pendant__»__ dont je ne me rappelle pas?_

_Comment se __fait-il__ que le temps __se soit__ remis en route?_

-Duo?

_Quelqu'un appelle Duo en ma direction… ça veut dire que c'est moi, Duo._

_Oui… c'est moi. J'en suis presque certain._

_J'aperçois un visage. Je l'ai sûrement déjà vu, il ne m'est pas inconnu._

_Mais je crois avoir perdu tous mes souvenirs, toute ma mémoire. Comme si j'avais eu un lavage de cerveau. Comme si tout avait été effacé._

_Et je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué…_

_… j'ai envie de retourner là où j'étais… et en même temps… je veux rester ici._

_Je veux dormir, et revenir après._

_Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne sais plus._

_Sur ma main, je ressens soudainement de la chaleur._

_Un contact._

_Quelqu'un a pris ma main dans les siennes._

_Il y a __une personne__ à nouveau près de moi._

_Les autres personnes ne sont plus là._

_Ce visage…_

-Duo…

_Mon corps immobile refuse de m'obéir._

_J'entends mon sang battre dans mes tempes._

_J'ai la bouche pâteuse._

_Je me sens lourd._

_Je sens une odeur de propre._

_Et un parfum d'homme._

_J'__inhale ce parfum, et nourris mes poumons d'un peu d'apaisement._

_Le visage réapparaît dans mon champ de vision._

_La voix qui me parle est douce, calme, et a l'air de venir de loin, mais je l'écoute, je la suis, elle me guide vers le vivant._

_Je lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux._

-Je sais que tu m'entends…

_Le visage est encore un peu brouillé, ma vision est vaporeuse…_

_… mais je me sens bien… et ça fait depuis longtemps, je crois, que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi bien._

_Je prends conscience que je respire._

_Je prends conscience que je ne suis pas seul._

_Je__ prends conscience de mon corps, même si je ne le sens pas tellement._

_Je prends conscience de peu de choses… qui représentent tout._

_Si seulement on pouvait me laisser encore un peu de temps pour rassembler mes pensées… si seulement je pouvais me __rappeler__…_

_Est-ce que quelque chose n'a pas été prévue?_

_Pourquoi suis-je ici, à ressentir tout ça? A me poser ces questions?_

-Je suis avec toi, Duo…

_Doucement, j'associe le visage avec la voix. Visage qui devient un peu plus net._

_Et familier._

_J'ai déjà vu ce visage…_

_J'ai déjà entendu cette voix…_

_Je connais cette façon de parler tout bas…_

_… de presque chuchoter, murmurer…_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que ces mains me touchent…_

_… ni que j'inspire ce parfum…_

_Doucement, je reviens dans le cours du temps.__ Je le rattrape au vol._

_Je reconnais ce visage…_

_Je plonge dans ces yeux…_

_J'y envois un message…_

_Il me sourit._

-Je suis avec toi…

_Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement mais aucun son ne sort._

_Un de mes doigts vient de bouger sans que je le veuille, c'est un nerf qui a du faire ça._

_Je t'enten__ds, je veux te répondre. Tu vois_

_Je peux essayer de coordonner un mouvement, même si je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable._

_Mes yeux peuvent regarder ailleurs, et font le tour d'une petite pièce. Je vois des machines. Une fenêtre. Une chaise. Une porte. Une deuxième porte de l'autre coté. __Des murs vert pâle. __Il n'y a pas qu'un plafond dans cette pièce._

_Et puis il y a cette personne, à coté de moi, assise, qui me tient la main dans les siennes, sans trop la serrer._

_J'aimerai mettre un nom sur ce visage que je connais._

_J'aimerai définir le lien qui nous relie._

_J'aimerai __savoir ce que ces mains veulent dire._

_Alors en un souffle, j'essaye de prononcer quelque chose, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit si embué._

-Hee…

_Et son sourire grandit encore un peu, chaleureux, paisible.__ Encourageant._

-…ro…

_Deux syllabes à peine audible, mais elles m'ont demandé un énorme effort._

_Heero…_

_Oui… c'est lui… je le connais…_

_Il laisse échapper un faible soupire saccadé._

_Un léger voile parait sur ses yeux._

_Et je vois ses yeux briller._

_S__a figure __paisible se déformer__ un peu__montrer une faille, __de l'anxiété se dessiner sur ses traits._

_Des larmes se distinguer dans ses yeux cobalt._

_Et je vois qu'il __les retient_

_C'est à cause de moi?_

_Non…_

_Je ne veux pas lui poser __de problème…_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente triste à cause de moi…_

_Je ne vivais que pour le rendre heureux…_

_Oui… c'est ça…_

_Pourquoi ai-je échoué?_

-Tu vas aller mieux maintenant.

_J'ai manqué quelque chose._

_J'ai manqué quelque chose de très important._

_Je ne me souviens plus de rien… rien n'existe avant…_

_Je m'étais perdu… je ne sais pas où… je ne sais pas depuis quand…_

_POURQUOI?_

-Heero…

_Une larme glisse __sur sa joue comme une ombre sur un mur__, le long de son nez. __Elle s'échappe. __Les autres sont contenues._

_Je parle d'une voix si basse que je ne sais même pas s'il __comprend ce que je dis._

_Il se penche un peu sur moi._

_Une de ses mains migre vers moi._

_Sur __ma figure_

_Sur ma joue._

_Sa main tiède… me caresse la joue avec légèreté._

_Son visage inquiet… me sourit avec une lueur __désolée dans ses yeux qu'il a de si pénétrants…_

_Mais je me souviens de cette main aux longs doigts fins…_

_… cette main agile, qui connaît ma peau et que ma peau connaît…_

_… qui épouse mon visage…_

_... qui chasse mes démons…_

_Alors je cherche à savoir pourquoi cette main a tremblé, juste avant qu'elle ne me touche._

_Pourquoi…_

-Excuse-moi…

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Je ne comprends pas tout ça… pourquoi ces excuses._

_Je n'attends aucunes excuses._

_Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il m'ait fait quoique ce soit._

_Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir demandé qu'il s'excuse._

_Ma vision est beaucoup mieux à présent._

_Je le vois presque clairement._

_J'ai l'impression que mon corps va plus me répondre._

_Je pense que tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette période chaotique… est fini._

-Pour…quoi…?

_J'arrive à parler en chucho__tement__s._

_Même si tout ce que je demande à mon corps m'est accordé après un temps de latence._

_Je resserre mes doigts sur la main qui me tient encore la mienne._

_En réponse, ses doigts s'emmêlent aux miens…_

_… et me procurent une sensation de déjà vu…_

_… car oui… ça aussi je connais…_

_Ses doigts effilés, ses doigts de fées…_

_Entre les miens, et j'éprouve un sentiment de bien-être, entre tout ce que je ressens et que j'identifie mal._

-D'avoir douté de toi.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a douté de moi, mais j'ai dû faire quelque chose qui n'était pas normal._

_Quelque chose de mal?_

_De bien?_

_De fou?_

_Heero… je me souviens de toi._

_Je suis rassuré que tu m'aies fais me souvenir de toi._

_Je te vois, maintenant._

_Je te vois bien._

_Tu as une mine pas comme d'habitude… bien que je ne me rappelle pas de ce «d'habitude»._

_Je t'aimais, Heero… je crois que c'est ça…_

_C'est pour ça que tu frôles ma joue…_

_… que tu as entrelacé nos doigts…_

_… que tu me souris…_

_Je t'aime… c'est ça que je ressens pour toi… est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dis? Dans ce «avant» dont seulement quelques bribes de souvenirs, ou plutôt quelques images, me reviennent à l'esprit?_

_J'espère seulement pouvoir le faire à partir de ce jour, ou continuer si je l'ai déjà fais._

-J'ai eu tellement peur.

_Sa voix a elle aussi tremblé pour le dernier__ mot. J'ai senti les vibrations du ton._

_Je ne comprends pas encore, mais il parle au passé. Quelque part ça me rassure._

_Peut-être faudrait-il que j'aie peur? Comment être sûr de ce qu'il se passe? Comment savoir?_

_Trop de questions…_

_Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête._

_Trop de questions doivent avoir des réponses._

_J'arrive mal à tout mettre en ordre._

_On doit m'expliquer._

_Et la voix fragile de Heero me perturbe._

-C'est la première fois…

_J'entends tout juste cette parole._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me touche._

_Je veux mettre ma deuxième main ailleurs, sur mon ventre par exemple._

_Vérifier que j'ai bien la maîtrise de cette main._

_Je commande à mon bras de se lever, de se replier._

_Mais une douleur me lance dans le bras._

_Je ferme les yeux sur le coup, puis __les rouvre_

_Je tourne un peu la tête. Dans le pli de mon bras, un tube est relié à une sorte de bouchon, avec une aiguille qui rentre __sous__ ma peau._

_La douleur s'estompe très lentement… trop lentement. J'ai mal dans tout le bras, jusqu'aux doigts._

_Un liquide diaphane se diffère dans le tube. Je remonte le tube des yeux, et tombe sur une pochette qui contient du liquide transparent._

_Bon sang…_

-… qu'est ce… que…

_Et une nouvelle douleur fulgurante me vient. A la tête, cette fois._

_Comme si on m'avait enfoncé un couteau dans le crâne._

_Je grimace, en attendant que ça se pass__e… en attendant qu'elle parte…_

_Une douleur horrible, insupportable.__ Aiguë._

_Je supplie mentalement que ça cesse…_

_… et la __névralgie__ s'__en va comme elle est apparu._

_M__oins fugacement.__ Comme voulant encore me torturer un peu à son départ._

_Quand je sens qu'elle n'est plus là, mon visage se détend._

_Je reporte mon attention sur Heero qui n'a cessé de m'observer._

_J'aimerai lui parler, lui poser des questions, qu'il me réponde._

_Mais je ne sais pas quelle question poser en premier…_

_… par où commencer…_

_… qu'elle est la question la plus importante…_

_… la plus urgente…_

_… celle qui m'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire…_

-Tu as eu un accident.

_La main qui me caressait la jo__ue vient se poser sur mon front._

_Là, je sens autre-chose sur mon front. Qui intercepte le contact entre son annuaire et son petit doigt._

_J'aimerai toucher moi-même cette chose qui est disposée sur la moitié de mon front._

_Je bouge mes doigts, ce qui fait sa main me lâcher, comme en compréhension, et je dirige faiblement ma main à ma tête._

_Mon bras est __dépourvu de force._

_Quand je pose ma main sur mon front, Heero retire la sienne._

_Je touche quelque chose de rugueux._

_Quelque chose de rêche._

_Je tâte. Ca entoure ma tête._

_Mon bras sans énergie m'abandonne, je suis obligé de le reposer._

_La main de Heero vient écarter des mèches de cheveux me barrant la vision. Il me les replace derrière mes oreilles._

-Je suis…

_Je me sens bizarre tout à coup._

_Le bien-être s'est __dissipé__. Je commence à sentir __tout mon corps et __tous mes muscles__, certainement depuis longtemps non utilisés._

_La douleur se réveille elle aussi. Celle de mon bras ne veut plus s'en aller. J'ai les veines en feu._

_Celle à ma tête revient par intervalle de temps, et me détruit ma concentration pour essayer de me rappeler quelque chose._

_Les caresses de Heero ne suffisent plus à détourner mon attention quant à ces deux douleurs majeures._

_Puis je regarde encore… et je vois sur ma main libre un bleu. Et aussi sur mon bras. Des traces d'ecchymoses._

_Quelques petites cicatrices aussi, à peine visible, qui ne me disent rien._

_J'ai eu un accident…?_

-… à l'hôpital.

_Heero termine ma phrase sereinement, comme si je n'avais pas à m'__inquiéter._

_Mais je suis trop engourdi pour m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit._

_Sa larme qui a coulé a séché, et celles dans ses yeux se sont taries._

_Il arbore toujours un faible sourire qui me met en confiance._

_Son regard rassurant m'enveloppe dans un cocon._

_Je tente de ne plus penser à la douleur…_

_Mais je n'essaie pas de me concentrer trop, de peur que celle à la tête revienne plus vite._

_Si seulement je pouvais communiquer par télépathie… J'ai tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_C'est peut-être ça la confusion._

_Trop de choses… pas d'ordre…_

-Comment tu te sens?

_Comment je me sens?_

_Très, très déconcerté._

_Je me sens c__omme sortant de la brume humide._

_Comme un nourrisson qui nait, après l'accouchement. Qui découvre la lumière, autre chose que ce qu'il avait vu avant, et sans s'en rendre compte._

_Comme la Belle au Bois Dormant qui a dormi pendant cent ans._

-Vaseux…

_Il me caresse la joue, du dos de ses doigts._

_Il me capture le regard._

_Il m'illumine de l'intérieur._

-C'est normal.

_J'ai presque totalement repris le contrôle de mon corps._

_Mais j'ai mal à la gorge, elle est un peu enrouée. Elle n'a pas dû __servir pendant un bout de temps elle non plus._

_Je me la racle pour la chauffer et pour stopper l'irritation que ça me fait quand je parle._

_J'essaye vaguement de me mettre assis, mais déjà je n'ai pas assez de force, et ensuite, Heero, ayant compris mon intention, m'empêche tout changement de position en mettant sa main sur mon torse et en exerçant une petite pression._

-Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes calme.

_Je lui obéis, pas seulement contraint par lui mais aussi par la douleur à mon bras qui s'intensifie, et celle à ma tête qui revient. __Je regrette tout de suite mon geste. __Je ferme les yeux, essayant de garder le calme en moi. Essayant de chasser la douleur qui me __perfore__ la tête. Mais elle ne s'en va pas cette fois, je n'aurai pas dû tenter quoique ce soit. Je serre les dents pour ne pas qu'un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je dégluti pour me contenir._

_Enfin, la douleur consent à s'atténuer graduellement, puis à me quitter.__ Envolée._

_Je soupire de soulagement._

_Quand mes paupières se lèvent pour que je puisse voir Heero, il a de nouveau une expression inquiète affichée sur le visage._

-Heero… qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien?

-J'ai… un énorme blanc…

_Le silence suit à ma phrase, Heero veut que je continue. C'est peut-être en parlant que je me souviendrai de quelque chose._

-… là je… n'ai plus aucun souvenir… de rien… de personne…

_Je le vois pincer ses lèvres._

_Il fait ça quand il est contrarié. Quand quelque chose ne va pas. Est hors de son contrôle. Il fait ça depuis…_

_… depuis quand?_

-Mais quand je te regarde, il y a des choses qui me reviennent… pas beaucoup… mais… elles me reviennent.

_Pas depuis toujours._

_Je sais que quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'était pas comme ça._

_Comment est-ce qu'on s'est connu?_

_Comment était-il avant?_

_Et moi, comment est-ce que j'étais?_

_Je sais qu'il m'a changé._

_Il a changé ma vie._

_Il lui a donné un sens. Un but. Une raison._

-Alors c'est bien si elles te reviennent.

_Il reprend ma main libre et recroisent nos doigts naturellement._

-On était en voiture, tu étais au volant. J'étais sur la place du passager. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route. A un carrefour où le feu était vert pour toi, tu l'as passé tranquillement. Mais une voiture est arrivée en fonçant droit sur nous. Tu as essayé d'éviter qu'on la prenne en plein fouet. Tu as tourné brutalement. Tu as tout pris.

_Rien. Je ne me souviens de rien._

_D'une voiture?_

_Un__e__ voiture… je savais conduire…_

_Oui, j'en avais une._

_J'__en __avais une__noire avec des sièges en cuir.__ Sa marque portait le nom d'un animal._

_Elle était souple, elle était confortable, féline, __puissante, __pratique. Elle était faite pour moi. Un pur bijou._

_J'avais pu me l'acheter…_

_… comment déjà?_

_J'avais un bon salaire, oui… Je travaillais dans la même boîte que Heero. Pas au même poste, pour qu'on s'est pas tout le temps sur le dos non plus._

_Je ne sais plus ce que je faisais…_

_… avec qui d'autre je travaillais…_

_… même de quoi ça concerne._

_Je n'ai pas travaillé toute ma vie dans cette boîte._

_Je crois… que tout était différent dans ma jeunesse…_

_Une jeunesse inexistante… déséquilibrée… instable… volée?_

-Et toi…? Tu n'as rien?

-J'ai été secoué, mais non je n'ai pratiquement rien eu. Mais toi tu n'as pas eu un squelette modifié quand tu étais jeune.

_Je fronce les sourcils._

-… squelette modifié…?

-C'est pas grave, oublie. Ce jour là tu as eu un bras cassé, des côtes fêlées, et un choc violent à la tête. Hémorragie. Traumatisme crânien. Coma. Tout le monde a cru que tu n'allais pas survivre.

_Son ton grave__ me __fait__ me rendre compte de cette nouvelle. La torpeur me prend le ventre, un frisson me parcourt le corps._

_Ses paroles se rediffusent désormais dans ma tête, en boucle._

_Je n'allais pas survivre…_

_Tout le monde a cru…_

_J'aurai dû mourir…_

_D'autres seraient mort à ma place…_

-J'ai essayé de garder espoir… mais ça ne suffisait pas à me convaincre entièrement…

_Pour la deuxième fois sûrement de __s__a vie__ et de la mienne__, je vois de nouvelles larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux._

_Et perler._

_Sa voix avec difficulté maintenue, pour ne pas qu'elle tremble._

_Une ride sur son front, entre les deux yeux._

_Sa main resserrée plus étroitement sur la mienne._

_Mais je ne suis pas mort._

_Je soutiens son regard affligé, avec une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de me blottir dans les siens, de me pelotonner __contre lui qui me prend tout entier._

_L'envie d__'enfouir ma tête dans son cou. D'avoir la sienne dans le mien. D'avoir ses lèvres sur ma peau. D'avoir ses murmures contre mon oreille._

_L'envie de lui prouver à quel point je suis vivant, bien vivant. Bien éveillé._

-Mais… mon bras… je croyais qu'il était cassé?

_Mon bras, celui qui est libre, n'a pas du tout l'air d'être mal en point._

_Je peux le lever, le bouger, le plier.__ Avec difficulté, bien sûr, mais il est engourdi comme le reste de mon corps à cause __de la remise en route progressive de mon corps._

_Des questions encore…__ des questions me tourmentent. Je fixe Heero plus grièvement._

-Je suis resté combien de temps dans le coma?

-Quatre mois…

-Quoi?

-… deux semaines, deux jours et seize heures.

_Et ma fatigue s'envole pour de bon._

_Quatre mois… deux semaines… deux jours… seize heures… j'ai été absent pendant tout ce temps…_

_… et Heero et les autres ont cru que j'allais m'éteindre, puisque je n'avais pas de raison de survivre à un pareil accident._

_A tout moment je pouvais cesser de vivre définitivement. Cesser d'être, complètement._

_J'ai assez perdu de temps._

_J'ai assez perdu de tout._

_Je veux tout me souvenir._

_Je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette période, aussi._

_Je veux savoir comment ils m'ont fais tenir… comment ils m'ont sauvé la vie… puisque mon corps et mon esprit ne répondaient plus de rien._

_Je veux remercier les gens qui ont persisté à me ramener à la raison, à regagner mon esprit, même s'ils avaient perdu espoir._

-Tout ce temps…

-Oui…

_Songeur, je m'imagine inconscient, seul dans cette pièce, allongé sur ce lit de mort, entouré et branché à des machines diverses.__ Tout le temps surveillé._

_Je m'imagine ici, mon corps reposant, et mon esprit égaré._

_J'imagine des gens inconnu prendre soin d'un homme sans entendement. Un corps qui vit sans vivre. Un corps qui garde sa seule fonctionnalité de machine, sans réfléchir._

_Un corps dépourvu d'intellect ou de raison car on la croyait morte, perdue à jamais._

_Un corps __au teint cireux __reposant sur un lit, avec une personne à coté d'elle, elle, bien vivante, bien consciente.__ Et bien malheureuse._

-Duo… on dit que les gens dans le coma entendent ceux qui leur parlent… est-ce que tu m'as entendu?

_Rien ne me vient sur ce trou noir, vide._

_Un espace entre deux périodes. Je conduis, je perds connaissance sans m'en rendre compte et tout à coup je me retrouve ici._

_Rien, entre avant et maintenant._

_Pas grand-chose d'avant, pour commencer, mais rien par la suite._

_Un pont coupé, entre deux images. Un trait d'union qui est tombé. L'ignorance intégrale._

-Je ne peux pas te dire… je ne me rappelle pas.

_Et pourtant, j'aimerai. J'aimerai décrire cette phase manquante pour moi.__ Si je pouvais au moins savoir si c'était plaisant ou non… quelle sensation on a… où est-ce qu'on croit qu'on est… si on entend les gens autour de nous ou pas…_

_Heero… toi, tu sais tout, tu connais tout, tu as tout vu… sauf ça. Et je viens de le vivre._

_Et je viens de l'oublier._

_Et je ne peux pas le partager avec toi._

-Tu me disais quoi?

-De revenir.

_Il se rapproche de moi, sa tête n'est plus très loin, elle touche presque la mienne._

_Il se penche__, et dans un éclair de félicité, je sais ce qu'il va me faire._

_Ses lèvres progressent, et __il les pose sur les miennes. Me cueille ce contact, cette sensation. Les sépare. Et recommence. Encore et encore, lentement, en prenant le temps de me faire savourer chaque baiser que la simplicité et la sincérité me touchaient._

_Heero a connu la peur pour la première fois de sa vie à cette période là, là où je n'étais psychiquement pas présent._

_Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai pas pu le réconforter. Je n'étais pas avec lui. J'étais ailleurs._

_Je n'ai pas pu calmer cette aversion de me perdre._

_Mais maintenant, je sens sa chaleur, je ressens sa paix enfin retr__ouvée, sa liberté, sa bouffée d'air._

_Entre__ deux pressions de ses lèvres, il me souffle «je t'aime…» __les yeux fermés, visage contre visage._

_Mes blessures ont eu le temps de cicatriser pendant mon coma. __De guérir. De devenir des souvenirs que je n'aurais pas. Et moi, j__'aurai le temps __de retrouver ceux que j'ai eu. __J'ai perdu la mémoire, mais elle__me __reviendra__, sauf pour ce «pendant» inconnu de tous__. Il suffit juste de l'éperonner._

OWARI_

* * *

_

**The end :)**

**_Parce que des reviews d'inconnus, quelques mots, m'ont émue..._**


End file.
